Hate
by Gohan55
Summary: Gohan and his family hate Goku. Gohan and his best friend Lime now have to go to school. What happens when they go to CC, Hercules house, and the Cell games arena for a field trip? What about Gohans weird stalker? Who does Gohan like? It gets worse when they get an unexpected visitor, who Gohan hates with a passion. Do not know pairings! i will not continue until i get 15 reviews!


_**My first story, I know it sucks!**_

_**Gohan is 18, Lime is 18, Goten is 7, Mika is 7, trunks is 8, ChiChi is 36 (I did the math!) Bulma is 39, and Vegeta is 41 (I also did the math!) ask me anybody else's age**_

_Flash back_

"_Daddy!" he called. "Goodbye son, 'I'm proud of you!" Goku said. And with that he flashed off._

That memory was stuck in his mind. Why did he have to fuck up so much! If only he finished that fight earlier! After that fight with Cell, he thought they would finally be a family again, so they could do normal stuff like fishing and camping, but he was wrong. His bastard of a father didn't even want to come back; he wanted to stay in otherworld, where he could train forever and not become a threat for the Earth anymore. But what about his wife and son, well he didn't give a single thought about them, all he thought about was training and food.

At first I felt guilty about what happened, by not finishing Cell sooner, but then I realized it wasn't my fault, it was all my fathers fault! And the arrival of Goten didn't help, he looked just like HIM! He than became distant to everyone except Mom, Trunks, Bulma, Vegeta and Goten. Vegeta because of training, and Goten because he didn't turn out at all like his father. He was smart, mountains of strength above Goku, and best of all, he also hated Goku. My whole family hated my father, even my mom, we all called him Kakarott, and when we mentioned him about being our dad, we called him father. A dad is a nice loving person who helped give birth to you, a father is a person who helped give birth to you, but never really cared about you and was away. And that was exactly what their father did.

We have all trained since than, Mom's at a strength that's equal to a super saiyan, Gotens at super saiyan 2 and almost to 3, Vegetas lower than Goten (haha Vegeta!), Trunks is almost at Goten, Bulma is almost to Mom, and I'm at a super saiyan 4. Mom got so high because of all her hurt and anger, she used it as fuel and trained to her limit. Bulma got so high because of a device she made.

One day, Mom made more food then usual, so I knew something was up, she only made this much food when she was trying to make us do something. So I ate really fast and rushed out the door to be stopped by my Mom. "Thought you could get away that easily!" she said with a smirk. I groaned, she must have remembered last time.

_Flashback _

"_Oh no! It's that time of year again!" I thought as I looked at the over flowing table of food. "What could it be she wants this time? Well, she has been talking about how great it would to be a saiya-"Gohan suddenly paled. "Oh crap!" he thought. "She wants to ask shenron to become a saiyan!" "Oh Goooohaaan! I need to ask you something…"_

_ End Flashback_

"Well Gohan, how would you feel about going to school?" she asked quietly. "WHAT! NO WAY!" Gohan screamed. "Come on, please!" she reasoned. "NO! No way am I going to a place with a bunch of human weaklings!" Gohan screamed. (He has been spending a lot of time with Vegeta) "Ok, how about this, extra food every morning, Goten go's to Elementary school, and you can go as a super saiyan?" she says pleadingly. Gohan raised an eye brow; she never reasoned THAT well before! "That and I get to dress myself and it's a deal!" he said. He didn't want to be dressed like a nerd at school! "Aw, but can I at least lay an outfit on your bed, you may like it!" she said whining. "Fine!" he said. "Ok! I gotta go!" she said running away. "Oh Goten! I got a surprise for yoooou!" she called to Goten. "Moms" he thought before going to bed.

The next morning I woke up with a jumping Goten on me, and he did NOT look happy! "How could you let Mom send me to Elementary school!" he said shouting. "Sorry but if I'm going to school you are too!" he said wincing because of his saiyan hearing. "Fine" Goten said grumbling. "Anyway, its time for our new schools!" he spat. "WHAT! We are starting today! I was gonna visit Lime and ask if she could come to my school too!" he said upset. "Ya and I wanted to ask Mika if she could come to school!" (After cell games Limes parents came back and had a baby 1 week after Goten was born (her parents died when her mom was pregnant), she's my character! Goten and Mika were best friends, Trunks was also in there best friends list.) I looked down to see the outfit my mom chose on the ground, it was hideous! A white long sleeved baggy shirt, a black vest, brown shoes, and worst of all, orange pants that looked like a pumpkin! I than chose a red sleeve less T-shirt, black jeans, a leather jacket, and black leather shoes. He went down stairs and just as promised, there was extra food. Goten was going crazy! I laughed at Gotens appearance. His school was a private school so they had to wear uniforms, he wore a blue and brown plaid shirt and brown pants, and he also wore a black hat that didn't stay on right because of his gravity defying hair. He looked ridiculous! Goten heard Gohan laughing and gave him a cold stare, Goten could go from adorable puppy dog eyes to cold mean eyes, just like his big brother! "Ok boys! Its time to go to school!" ChiChi said with stars in her eyes. ChiChi whispered in Gotens ear, "Don't let him see what city it's in!" Gohan gave them a questioning look before he and Goten blasted off into the sky, but not before they heard ChiChi shout to them "BRING ME LOTS OF GRANDCHILDREN!" Goten and Gohan blushed and kept going. When they were almost there, Goten suggested they raced with there eyes closed, I thought it was stupid but did what he told me trying not to make him anymore upset with me. I dropped him off at his school called Orange Star Elementary. When I got to my hellhole of a school, I knew it would be a long day…

_Gotens pov_

I walked into the school office, "Where's your mom or dad son?" the principal said, but as soon as he said it, he regretted it by the look the kid was giving him. "What did you say!" I said with a hint of disgust and anger in my voice. "Um, I-I said where's y-your p-p-parents?" he said sacredly. "Well my mom is at home and my FATHER, well he's dead, do not speak of him or I will slit your throat personally!" I said warning him. "Well who dropped you off?" the principal said not wanting to mention him parents again. "My big brother." I said calming down. "W-Well can you go get him please?" the principal said eager for this boy to leave. "Sure!" I said with an evil smirk. And with that, I was gone.

_Gohan's pov_

"So far my day has been hell" I thought. First this girl runs into me screaming and asking me a bunch of questions like why do I have gold hair or turquoise eyes, am I a new kid, and a whole bunch of other questions, than when I don't answer them, she screams at me again giving me a huge headache, she tells me her name and smirks like she expects me to make a huge deal out of it and when I don't, she yells at me again saying she's the daughter of the man who beat Cell, and I would know if I had a daughter! So I ask her who her father is and se screams at me all over again, she says his name is Hercule Satan. I than remember that crazy haired buffoon at the cell games that was knocked out of the ring by a flick. I suddenly get extremely mad and am about to blast her when the bell rings hurting my ears like crazy. And than this happened. "Class! I would like you to meet our new students today! They both scored 100% on there entry forms. I think you can learn something from these two!" The teacher Mr. Anthony said (I got this from my brother who got it from smosh:P) Gohan walked in with a scowl on his face, whoever the other new kid was, they were late. When Gohan walked in, most of the kids face faulted. Who would expect a smart kid to be so hot, and since he was wearing a sleeveless shirt, they could see that he had some serious muscle, at that, some girls started drooling. "This is Son Gohan! Well Gohan, would you like to tell us about you, where you live, and about your family?" Mr. Anthony asked. Gohan glared at the teacher when he mentioned family. The teacher backed away. "I am 18 and all I do is sleep, eat and martial arts everyday, my whole family does martial arts. I live with my mom and my brother Goten who's 7, I throw boulders at him and we go hunting for dinosaurs once in a while, I live in the 439 mountain area." He said without any emotion. The kids gawked, how he could he do that to his little brother! And how does he get here, his house is so far away! "What about your dad!" a fat kid called out. "Gohan gave him a hard glare. "If you ever mention my father again I will kill you right here!" he said with a growl. "Ok" the kid squeaked. "Ah! And here is Ms. Lime, Would you like to tell us about yourself! Gohan smiled at Lime, so he wouldn't be here alone! The kids once again gawked at Gohan, he smiled for the first time he got here! Lime smiled back at Gohan. "Well I'm 18, I live with my mom, dad, and my little sister Mika who's 7, I live in the 459 area (I made that up) and practice martial arts with Gohan and hang out while my little sister plays with Gohan's little brother! The kids keep getting more surprises! Lime lives as far as Gohan if not farther, and how could she keep up with Gohan in martial arts! He looks so strong! Well the truth was, she couldn't she just tried to match him but couldn't. And Gohan, who looks so antisocial, actually has a friend! Lime whispered in Gohans ear "Why are you in your super saiyan form! Does your mom know! Anyway, why are they staring at us like that!" Gohan chuckled to himself and whispered back "I'm in my super saiyan form just cause and it was my moms' idea, I think there staring at us because we're not exactly normal!" You two will sit next at those 2 seats next to Erasa, Videl, and Sharpner. "Hi cutie! My names Erasa, with an E! Erasa said with a lot of enthusiasm. Gohan could already tell that Erasa has a bubbly personality, Sharpner thinks he is really strong and likes to brag about it, and Videl does not like mysteries. Gohan looked at Lime and frowned, "Do you feel that?" I asked. She nodded her head. Just than Goten burst in the door with Mika.

_Goten's pov_

I had run into Mika at the school, she had been here the same reason as I was, to bring Lime to school to register her in. I was extremely exited to know that Mika was going to school with him. So they burst open the door to see 28 students and 1 teacher staring at them. Gohan and Lime were the only ones not staring, they were furious! "Why the hell are you here Goten and Mika!" Gohan shouted at them. "We just need you both to fill out a sheet to enroll us at school!" I shouted back. I stared at the class. "So these are the human weaklings that your going to school with, (still hung out to much with Vegeta) pathetic!" I spat. "Videl who just came out of daze became furious "I'm much MUCH stronger than you kid! I'm second strongest in the world!" she screamed. "More like the 20th strongest and your pathetic father is 21st place!" I chuckled. "WHAT!" Gohan and Videl both yelled. "You knew who her father was and you didn't tell me!" Gohan said furious. "Oh ya! Who's strongest in the world than!" Videl said. "Gohan's strongest in the world" I said simply. "He also defea-""RING!" "Ahhhhh!" Me, Mika, Lime, and Gohan yelled. The bell hurt there sensitive ears because on there moms wish to become saiyan, Lime and Mika also became them. "Come on Gohan and Lime!" Mika said pleading "We have to go to our school!" 'Fine" Gohan and Lime huffed.

_Videl's pov_

Those new kids sure were weird! Gohan's hair is a weird color to, I've seen blond hair, after all my best friends are blond, but that hair wasn't blond, it was gold, and that little boy had the nerve to call me and my father weaklings! He heard them talking about how saiyans were never gonna survive school if the bell kept ringing. Another weird thing was that they had matching belts, including their siblings, they were brown and fuzzy looking things, they almost looked like tails! But that's impossible! The only person with a tail was that kid in the strongest over the heavens tournament years ago and those aliens that invaded, but of course she never saw the aliens or the kid, I think his name was Son Goku? Oh wait- no, Gohan could never be the son of a famous martial artist like him, I mean, he saved the world from the Demon King Piccolo! Anyway, I heard they were going to go to drop off Goten and Mika at their school so maybe I could find some clues…

_Lime's Pov_

"How could you guys embarrass us like that! You probably labeled us as freaks already! At least they never found out about the Cell games or any of our powers, heck, you're lucky they didn't find about the saiyan thing!" Lime shouted at Mika and Goten. Lime had grown a lot since the Cell games, she was a couple inches below Gohan and now had big muscles, not bulging but enough to show someone not to mess with her. She had long brownish hair with bangs, she had long legs and arms, and after a little more convincing, she believed Gohan wasn't a pervert. "Sorry Lime! I was just gonna quietly walk in there but when I saw Goten, he said he wanted revenge for Gohan sending him to school so that's why he did that!" "Thanks a lot Mika!" Goten grumbled because he knew what was coming next. "GOTEN!" Gohan shouted at him.

_Trunk's Pov_

I heard a familiar yell outside the principal's door. "Gohan!" I yelled as I grabbed him for a hug. I had been sent to the principal's office when I supposedly put 50 tacks on the teachers chair before she sat down, they don't even have proof, they didn't even see me cause of their slow eyes! "Hey Trunks! You go here too!" Mika and Goten said excitedly. "Ya! Mom thought I was too much trouble at home so she sent me here!" He said not caring. "Well we are here to sign these guys in than we are going back to OUR school." he said pointing at Lime." "Oh hi Lime!" I said to Lime. "Hey!" Lime said nervously. Whenever Trunks and her were in the same room, Lime usually got pranked. "Well we gotta go back to our prison, tell Bulma hi!" Gohan called as he flew out the building with Lime in his arms.

_Videl's Pov_

I just heard the weirdest thing, Gohan said say hi to BULMA, and he couldn't mean the famous Bulma Briefs, could he? And I also heard saiyan again, what the hecks a saiyan! I was about to hear more when I saw Gohan fly off with Lime in his arms! I had to admit I was a little jealous, but why? Any way, was he wearing a jet pack? I have to find out more about the mysterious Son Gohan!

_Normal pov_

"Ok class! In 1 week we are going on a field trip to the one and only Capsule Corps for a month, than to Hercule Satan's, the savior of the world's house, for 28 days, and then we are going to the place where the Cell games were held and learn martial arts for 3 days! This is a 2 month field trip, we will first go to capsule corp and stay there for a month and hopefully meet the one and only Bulma Briefs! Than we will go to the great Hercule Satan's house for a month where he will teach you martial arts personally!" At the Cell games you will also do a report on the mysterious cell game fighters! Mr. Anthony announced to the class today. The whole class cheered except Videl, Lime, and Gohan. Videl was happy to go to capsule corp, even her father wasn't aloud there! But the thought about going to her own house for a field trip with her father showing her around and embarrassing her didn't make her that excited. "Fuck! I've had enough of the Cell games! I don't care that my father died there, it's just that I got so many scars and almost died!" Gohan thought sadly, than he thought "How could Bulma do this to me! She knows Vegeta will freak out when there are humans in his house, he'll blast them to hell!" On the other hand, Lime was just bored, but at the same time she was looking worriedly at her best friend. She has been to Bulma's house tons of times and she hated Hercule for taking Gohan's credit for defeating Cell, on the other hand she knew going to where the Cell games were held would bring back bad memories, the last thing she wants is for him to go on a crazy rampage, that's what happened last time Krillen mentioned it. Videl looked at them curiously, why weren't they excited? They never been to any of those houses, which made her think about what Gohan said, say hi to Bulma, how many Bulma's can there be? "Oh well, I swear Son Gohan, I will figure you out" she thought. RING! "Class, please pick up a permission slip for the field trip!" Mr. Anthony said before Lime and Gohan zipped off to lunch. They sat under a tree and popped open there lunch capsules. Out came a buffet for both of them, Gohan ate much more though. While they were eating, Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner walked up to them and asked them to sit with them at lunch. Videl didn't even want them to come with them, Erasa thought Gohan was cute, and Sharpner thought Lime was cute and Gohan was a nerd boy. "No" they both stated firmly. "WHAT! How could you not want to sit with the world champion's daughter!" Sharpner yelled. Videl was also upset, she really wanted to know more of Gohan's secrets! But they just walked away. After he and Lime ate, they went to CC (Capsule corp) to ask Bulma why she's bringing a class there. "Bulma!" Gohan called over the intercom. The door popped open. A robot walked up to them, "_What would you like?" _It asked. "Where's Bulma?" Gohan firmly asked. "_She's in her lab."_ The robot replied. "_How is your father?"_ the robot asked. The robot was definitely not a newly updated robot. "Dead" Gohan called and rushed out the door, but not before he blasted the robot. "BULMA! ONNA!" Gohan and Vegeta both came in at opposite doors yelling. "Yeesh you two! I know what you guys are mad about already, because I did both of them!" she said with a smirk. "WHAT! How dare you cancel my soap operas! James was just about to ask Katie to marry her!" Vegeta yelled giving her his best glare.. Gohan looked over at Vegeta and gave him a funny look, Lime just giggled. Vegeta looked at them and blushed. "YOU, watch soap operas?" Gohan asked laughing. Gohan was now on the ground clutching his stomach Vegeta said nothing and stomped out of the room. "So Bulma!" Gohan said irritated. "Why?" "Well, you, Vegeta, and Lime have destroyed the GR 7 times in the last 2 months…" Bulma started. "WELL WHY THE CELL GAMES ARENA!" Gohan shouted and started to power up. "WHOA GOHAN I DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THAT!" Bulma shouted, she knew what could happen when Gohan got like this, last time Krillen got sent home with a broken arm, back, nose, 3 toes, 8 fingers, and 2 legs and was a bloody mess with scrapes and bruises. Let's just say Gohan and Krillen haven't talked much since then… Gohan calmed down a little. "If you didn't do it, then who did?"

_Hercules pov_

_This is gonna be awesome!_ I thought. I can show my awesomeness at my house AND the Cell games arena, where I beat Cell, irrr, pretended to beat Cell. I'm so glad those guys who defeat them never showed up after I claimed the victory, they'd beat me to mush! I wonder who actually did it though, the one who looked strongest gave up, that robot thing blew up, Cell said that the Vegeta guy who he now knew is Bulma Briefs husband, and the Trunks guy, Bulma's son was also named Trunks, but he's seven, couldn't beat him and they were strongest after the big haired guy, so the midget, the green guy, the three eyed man, and the great Yamcha the baseball player, all that was left was the little boy with gold hair. There was a rumor that General Tao attacked a village and a gold haired boy that could fly showed up, he saved an old man and a little girl a little before. The old man said the little kids name was Gohan. Didn't they mention that name at the Cell games? Of course! The little kid that was there was named Gohan but Gohan means rice so that's how he got the name of the delivery boy. My eyes widened. That means a little kid beat cell! The kid is probably in high school by now! He could bust me anytime now! (FYI I'm making Hercule a lot smarter in this and Videl a little dumber) He could be anywhere in the world! I just hope he's not to close, he could kick my ass anytime!

_Videl's pov_

Videl has just got back from school and was in front of her house. "I hope Dad has none of his girlfriends or sex dolls as she liked to call it" she thought out loud. "DADDY!" Videl called when she got to the kitchen. Hercule scampered to the kitchen, he did NOT like seeing Videl angry! "How was school sweet pea? Are you excited for your field trip, is everyone else?" he asked. "I'm not excited about coming here or the Cell games arena but I am about Capsule Corps!" she replied not even looking up from the sandwich she was making. "Everyone else is excited except the new kids." Hercule looked shocked. Some kids weren't excited to come to his house, the Cell games arena, OR Capsule Corps, where even HE was never allowed because Bulma Briefs held some sorts grudge against him, not to mention her husband! "What are their names!" Hercule demanded firmly. "Their names are Lime…" Videl started when her dad interrupted her. "Lime huh? I heard of her getting rescued in her village from drowning once by a little boy that could fly!" Hercule said since her village then knew the truth about him not defeating Cell since they witnessed the Delivery Boys power themselves. "Yes and the other boys name is Gohan." Videl finished irritated that her father interrupted her. Hercules face immediately paled. "D-D-Did you just say G-G-G-G-Gohan?" he squeaked. "Ya! He a pain in the ass too! I think he has secrets but he won't tell me any!" she yelled. _"I think I know one"_ Hercule thought.

_Chichi's pov_

"WHAT?" I screeched causing my tail to go up and frizz. I had just heard the news about Gohan going to the oafs Hercules house, Cell games arena, and CC. _"So much for_ _my so called friend"_ I thought I heard about CC. I was mostly mad about the Cell games arena, that's where my poor baby got hurt, scarred, and almost killed! There were still blood stains there and craters! Not to mention the ki carving by there that says "Gohan beats Cell, but Goku dies, what will happen in the future and with that oaf Hercule!" it was wrote by Krillen, worst of all, it was stuck there. Krillen figured out a way to make small ki carvings, and they can't go away! The boulder is the one that the Z fighters were standing on during the fight. "I wonder if I can not let you go…" I started but then Gohan interrupted her. I asked the teacher that, he said it counts as 50% of our final grade. Gohan said frowning at the memory.

_Flashback _

_Gohan walked into the classroom with a mean look on his face. "Yes Mr. Son?" Mr. Anthony said. "I wanted to ask you if the field trip is required or if we don't have to go?" Mr. Anthony looked surprised at this. "No, but why wouldn't you want to go? Capsule Corp is a once n a life time opportunity, Hercule never lets anyone in his house, and no one is allowed in the Cell games arena because they are doing research. These our opportunity's you should never miss! Mr. Anthony exclaimed looking shocked. "Well I go to Capsule Corp every week to visit Bulma, say hi to Trunks, and spar with Vegeta, I hate Hercules guts, and the Cell games arena brings back bad memories about how I got a lot of scars and how my father abandoned us that day, he chose to stay dead." Gohan said while having no idea why he opened up so much to the teacher. Mr. Anthony was confused. How could anyone know Bulma Briefs, hate Hercule, and have a father who chose to stay dead? "Mr. Son, do you need to go to the nurse?" He asked. "And yes, now that you say it, I'm going to make everyone go, its going too count as 50% of you final grade!" Gohan groaned. "Fine, but just don't tell anyone what I told you, your lucky to know. Mostly about my dad part, they are family secrets." Gohan said before walking off leaving a very confused Mr. Anthony there._

_ End Flashback _

"Hello? Gohan?" I said snapping my fingers in front of his face. "What?" he growled. "Sorry but you zoned out there! Anyway, you get packing for Hercules place. You're going to Bulma's tomorrow, but you have your clothes and room there." I said turning back into a mother. "Fine" Gohan grumbled before stomping up into his room.

_Lime's pov_

I couldn't sleep, I kept thinking of Gohan. _"He'll probably tell all our secrets before this trip is over" _I thought. She was still worried about if he'll go on a rampage. If someone mentions the word Cell, not counting Cell games, well at least sometimes, he will go berserk. Cell phone, cellular, even if you say sell or shell, he will attack you. Even if it's me, Goten, Mika, ChiChi, or Bulma. He will always attack Vegeta, every once in a while he had flashbacks of when they were first fighting Vegeta, it turns out bloody. Well, he hasn't had time to train his tail like she and Mika have. Goten hasn't trained his tail either. So if it came to that, I would just yank his tail. I then closed my eyes, and then fell asleep.

_Normal pov_

Gohan and Mika arrived just in time on the bus to see everyone wearing fancy clothes and jewelry. Gohan was just wearing a blue t shirt that hugged his chest to show his muscles and loose fitting jeans with his boxers showing, Bulma hated it when he showed his boxers on purpose, so he did it just for her. Lime was wearing a yellow tube top and shorts. Everyone was staring at them with disgust, first they dis Hercule, now they insult Bulma, the fashion queen, by wearing plain clothes to her house. They ignore everyone and find a seat in the back. 2 hours later of corny songs, they arrived. Bulma was on the front lawn with an evil smirk on her face with Vegeta, Trunks, Mrs. Briefs, and Mr. Briefs. The class started chatting when they saw Bulma, which made a few more stare at them with disgust again. "Hi guys! Welcome to Capsule Corp! This is my husband Vegeta, my son Trunks, and my mom and dad Mr. and Mrs. Briefs! Bulma announced. "I know 2 of you right by looking at you!" Videl puffed out her chest expecting her name to be one of those. "Lime and Gohan!" Bulma said with a smirk on her face. Gohan and Lime groaned. "WHAT! You don't know me!" Videl screeched. Bulma looked at her puzzled. "No, I don't think so…" Bulma said confused. "I'M THE DAUGHTER OF THE STRONGEST MAN ON THE WORLD! Videl said now purple in the face. "Gohan, I didn't know you had a daughter! How old are you anyway! I know you went to space and fought all those horrible monsters, man all those scars! How do you live with them!" Bulma exclaimed. "WHAT! MY DAD IS HERCULE SATAN! THE ONE WHO DEFEATED CELL! Videl said now green in the face, no one knew how that was possible. "Oh no! Duck for cover!" Bulma screamed at the top of her lungs. "Why?" everyone screamed. "Because! If you don't want to be killed you should listen to me! Gohan attacks anyone and almost kills them if anyone mentions the C-word!" Bulma screamed. Gohan started to power up. The ground started shaking. Since Videl was a regular human, he wouldn't hurt her to much… He than lunged, he broke both of Videl's arms and watched her crumble to the floor, even Vegeta went for cover when Videl said Cell, he did not want to mess with him when he was like that! After a few minutes, Gohan calmed down and ran to his room with Lime following close behind. "Oh no! He killed her!" Sharpner gave a girly scream. "Oh good! He didn't hurt her to bad!" Bulma sighed. "WHAT! NOT TO BAD!" screamed Erasa. "Ya! Last time a friend of mine named Krillen named that word, he broke an arm, back, nose, 3 toes, 8 fingers, and 2 legs and was a bloody mess!" Bulma exclaimed. "I can get Videl here easily fixed up!" she said happily then motioned Vegeta to pick Videl up. "You guys can follow my dad in the house. I will be right there!" Bulma told them reassuringly before she and Vegeta went to the medical part of CC.

_Videl's Pov_

"Where am I?" I thought allowed. "You are in CC's medical room! You broke 2 arms by saying the C-word! But now you're all healed up! Just 5 minutes go they were still broken! But I fixed them! A little boy with lavender hair said to her, I recognized him as Trunks from when I followed Lime and Gohan. I also read about him in a couple magazines. "Oh now I remember! Gohan went to attack me, then I felt a lot of pain, and everything went black. How could he do something like that to me? He looks so skinny, even if he has a little muscle!" I exclaimed. "Oh that's an easy question! Gohan is the strongest in the world! He's even stronger than my dad! And he's the saiyan prince, but wait! Gohan's a prince too so maybe they should be even? Either way Gohan is the strongest person in the world! The Gotens next, then me! My dad is below me because he's been settling down with my mom, whatever that means!" Trunks was going to continue but Videl Shushed him. What do you mean Gohan's strongest in the world-"I began when Trunks interrupted her. "No! He's the strongest in the universe! He beat his uncle Raditz, Napa, my dad, the Ginyu force, Frieza, Garlic Jr., Broly, the androids 17 and 18 while 16 was blown up by the C-word, and the C-word! I think there are more but dad won't tell me, he just says "I will not be humiliated by Kakabrat anymore!" whatever THAT means! I think Gohan's awesome!" I shushed him again. "No my dads strongest in the universe, and my dad defeated… the C-word. Anyway, how could Gohan even be a prince, I never heard of Prince Gohan except that one-"My eyes widened. "W-W-What's his mothers N-N-Name?" I said nervously. "Her name is ChiChi but my dad calls her Banshee Woman or Harpy!" he exclaimed excitedly. "No way!" I thought. "Gohan is the grandson of the Ox King!" "Anyway we also have to get you back to your class, they are worried and now scared at Gohan. But I don't see why, Gohan's the most pure hearted in the world even if he acts like he has an attitude!" Trunks said. Trunks kept talking, but I wasn't listening, I noticed a brown furry belt around Trunk's waist just like where Lime's, Gohan's, Goten's, and Mika's were. I went to touch it, but he pulled away. "Hey! Don't touch it! When you do it hurts!" He said scowling. "Ok but what is it?" I asked. "Sorry but I'm not supposed to tell humans-" he was going to keep going, but he just heard what he said and covered his mouth. "What! You're not human!" Videl screeched. "Of course I am! I just have some alien friends?" Trunks said trying to be convincing. "Fine, I have to get to my class now! Bye and thank you! I called while running to her classmates.

_Classmates Pov _

"OMG! Look guys!" they turned just in time to see Videl running at them not hurt at all. "How are you better!" A guy named Marker asked. "To be honest, I, I don't know!" Videl replied

_Gohan's pov_

"I feel terrible!" Gohan complained. "It's not your fault your broke Videl's arms, she didn't know about the thing." Lime told him reassuringly. "Not that! I ruined some of Bulma's pretty garden, plus I'm starving! Gohan whined. Lime fell anime style. "AND YOU DON'T FEEL BAD AT ALL ABOUT WHAT YOU DID TO VIDEL?" Lime shouted when she got back up. "Well, now that you say it I guess I'm a little sorry…" Gohan started when his stomach gave a loud growl. I gave the classic son grin, even though he hated his father, some of his habits just stick. "Well I guess its time to feed the black hole!" Lime sighed. "But not before you apologize to Videl!" she added

"Fine"! I grumbled then went off after Videl's ki. Luckily it was at the dining hall!

_Videl's pov_

"Are you sure your ok?" asked Erasa for the 15th time. "Yes I'm sure!" I replied. Just then Gohan burst in scaring people. He gobbled all the extra food and asked for more, he sat next to me and started eating, in between chews he told me this "Chew chew, I'm, gobble gobble, sorry for, slurp slurp, breaking both, Chew gobble slurp, of your arms, slurp gobble, its just that, gobble chew, whenever someone mentions, chew chew, Cell, I get a little crazy because of all of the bad memories", after that he swallowed the food he had been stuffing in his mouth. "Its fine I guess, I'm ok now and that's all that matters!" she said happy that Gohan wasn't mad at her any more, she thought she might like him, at least a little… "Ok students and Gohan! Next we are going to go on a tour of the library, I know it sounds boring but wait til you see the place!

_Normal pov_

When the students got into the library, they couldn't believe it actually was a library. It was the size of three small houses! There were robots zooming everywhere, including one that had nothing left except some wheels (Guess who did that ). There was any kind of book there. "This class is the library!" Bulma said with a smirk on her face. "You can walk around and look at books or whatever." Videl and Erasa looked around, Erasa chose a romance novel and Videl was still looking. Gohan was taking a nap, and Lime was next to him reading a comic book when she wasn't yelling at Gohan to stop snoring. Videl was looking around until something caught her eye, photo albums. She walked over and saw tons of them, she picked one up and started looking at the pictures. She flicked threw the pages, she saw one of a man, Vegeta, a man who had crazy hair, and a kid who she guessed was Gohan, but with black hair. _"Hmmm? Oh he probably died his hair! But wait, this kid has black eyes, Gohan has turquoise! _Videl thought. They were all wearing weird outfits with blue spandex underneath. (Bulma does not hate Goku so she still has pictures of him even though Gohan and Vegeta tried to burn them!) The next page had a smiling little boy with a woman with black hair in a ponytail, the little boy had a hat on his head that had an orange sphere on it, he was sitting on a mans shoulders. The man had a huge, goofy grin on his mouth with his hand behind his head. He had the same black crazy hair as the other man in the picture had, she guessed the man and woman were the parents of the little boy. The weird thing about the photo is that the little boy had a brown tail in the air behind him! She flipped to the next page and her eyes popped out of her head. All the fighters from the Cell Games were on this page, there was the short guy, the green guy, the three eyed man, Yamcha, the lavender haired man, and Vegeta. Bulma and the black haired woman were there too. The only people missing are the delivery boy and his father. A little boy with black hair took their place. There were many more pictures in the album, like the green man driving, the boy with black hair with only pants on showing off his scars, and there was even one with her father with a giant X on it. These pictures showed her a lot, they told her that Bulma knows the people at the Cell Games, and if she knows, Gohan will too.

"Ok kids! It's time to leave the library!" Bulma announced making Gohan wake up. A lot of kids groaned, including Videl, she wanted to see more pictures! "GOHAN!" Lime screamed in Gohan's ear as he woke up. "I COULDN'T READ MY BOOK WITHOUT YOU SNORING!" Gohan winced at the loudness of her voice. "Sorry Lime!" he said not wanting to be hit by the pan again. "GOHAN!" Bulma yelled. Gohan groaned, couldn't he get 5 minutes without someone yelling at him? "ChiChi, Goten, and Mika are coming over today!" Gohan paled, he didn't want those 2 running around, and his mother will be looking for "Future Wifes"! "And for the rest of the class, it's time to figure out what room you're sleeping in!" Bulma called.

"Videl with Erasa

Sharpner with Marker

Angela with Katie

Ruler with Jessica

Pencil with Rachel

Hannah with Ruby

Mike with Mattie

Riley with Marina (my name!)

And Lola with Daniel" Bulma announced.

"What about Gohan and Lime?" Videl asked. "Well Lime and Gohan have their own rooms so I guess they'll sleep there, why do you ask?" Bulma said suspiciously. She guessed that this Videl girl liked Gohan. "No reason!" Videl answered quickly while blushing. _Yup! She does like Gohan!_ Bulma thought while smiling. "Now here's a slip of paper that says your room number, and remember, if you do anything bad or inappropriate with your partner you're getting switched!" Bulma told the class. "Come on girl! Let's get to our room!" Erasa called over her shoulder as she ran to their room. _This is gonna be a long month _thought Videl bitterly.

_ Videl's pov_

"Ok spill Videl! Do you like Gohan?" Erasa asked me giggling. I blushed. Erasa squealed. "I knew it! You guys would make such a good couple! All we have to do is loosen him up a little!" Erasa exclaimed. "Even if I did like him-"I started. "You do" Erasa corrected. "We would never be able to loosen him up" Videl finished annoyed but a little upset at the same time. Gohan was so cute and mysterious, but he would never like her, plus she still had a lot of questions for him. One including why Trunks said he was stronger then her dad. "Ok V, I have the perfect plan for you to get closer to Gohan, Bulma said if we caused a lot of trouble then we would switch roommates, then you can probably get to be with Gohan and you could try to loosen him up, get closer to him, and sneak in a few questions here and there, but don't do enough to make him mad!" Erasa said with an evil smirk on her face. "No Erasa! I don't want to be that close to Gohan!" I yelled at my best friend. "Ok! It's settled! We will pelt everyone with water balloons!" Erasa exclaimed. I growled and Erasa put a winning smile on her face. "Fine" I answered quietly. They slipped out of the room to get Erasa's capsule with water guns, which she always carried for emergency's, and headed down the hall, but not before seeing Marina and Riley making out in the corner. "Awww! That's so cute!" Erasa whispered to me before running down the hall again. Marina and Riley looked up for a second before returning to there kissing. We filled up their water guns and split up. "You get that room and I will get this room." I whispered before I barged into the room. This was Angela and Katie's room; they were on the floor giggling while reading magazines. I started squirting them without hesitation. I hated Angela for crushing on Gohan. They started screaming and ran out of the room, just as I ran out; Erasa came out of her room. We sat there and waited for Bulma to come, just then, Bulma came stomping down the hall with a frown on her face, until she saw Erasa and me. "So you're the ones that did it." She said with a cheesy smile, she than winked at me. I blushed. "Yup! So I guess we have to switch roommates…" said Erasa. "Ok, I'll do it, but just for you Videl! Bulma said grinning from ear to ear. I blushed a dark crimson red. Erasa giggled, then the giggling turned to snorting, then the snorting became laughing, soon Bulma began laughing which made me blush more. When they were done laughing, they were clutching their sides. "K Videl! I will go tell Gohan you are his new roommate! Erasa, you are Lime's roommate!" Bulma announced. Bulma waved to them and walked off.

_Gohan's pov_

I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" I called. "Hey Gohan!" Bulma said. "What?" I asked. "Well, I was going to say that Videl is now your new roommate." She said softly. "WHAT? Gohan yelled. "She hates me, wants to question me, is extremely annoying, and worst of all, she's the daughter of the man that took all my credit for defeating Cell!" I screamed. "Ya but Erasa and Videl got in trouble so they had to switch roommates, its either Videl or Erasa, your choice!" Bulma defended. I looked at her in horror, Videl might be annoying, but Erasa is more! "I thought so!" Bulma teased. "I'll go tell Videl to get her stuff, she will sleep in here in your other bed." She walked off with a smile. _Man, this is gonna be a long month_ I thought. Just then Lime burst threw the door screaming. "WAAAAHHHHH! I'm GONNA BE ERASA'S ROOMMATE FOR A MONTH! Lime sobbed. I sighed. "Ya and I'm gonna be with Videl!" Gohan huffed. "Thanks for making me feel better; I would rather be with Erasa then the daughter of that loud, ugly, credit stealing buffoon!" Lime said. "Lime, I told you to let it go already. Ya I'm pissed off about Hercule taking my credit to, I know how easy it would be to threaten him or even blast him but then everyone will never stop leaving us alone." I told her. "Fine!" she huffed and stomped out of the room. I stomped to the GR hoping for a good spar with Vegeta.

_Vegetas pov_

My head perked up when I sensed Kakabrat coming. _Probably looking for a spar finally. _I put the gravity to 1000 and powered up to a super saiyan 2. _Man, if Planet Vegeta was still there, we would probably have a billion super saiyans running around! _ I thought shivering at the thought. There would be plenty of good spars, but it would be hard to go up against one if it was eviler than usual. Just then Kakabrat came bursting threw the door just to fall on the ground because of the gravity. He quickly powered up to a super saiyan 2 and got up easily. "I need a spar to calm me down Veggie." Gohan said smirking, he knew Vegeta hated that nickname, he had given all the saiyans he knew vegetable names, Kakarott: Carrot, Raditz: Radish, Vegeta: Veggie or Vegetable, he was still thinking of a name for Napa. I growled and got into a stance, Gohan did the same. They charged at each other and the battle begun. (skipping the battle part)

Gohan and I came out of the GR bloody, my knee was twisted weirdly and I knew I had a broken neck and maybe a broken arm, Gohan had a broken arm, leg, and a couple fingers. Bulma took one look at them and told them to hop in the rejunivation (I have no idea how to spell that) tanks, they didn't get a sensu bean because Bulma wanted to teach them a lesson. They stripped down to their boxers and hopped in.

_Videl's Pov_

I barged into the medical room angry, my face softened when I saw Gohan in the rejunivation (Still don't know how to spell it) tank, my face then turned to horror when I saw what condition he was in. _Wow! He looks so strong with his chest exposed. He looked so peaceful sleeping too, not how he usually looks with a scowl on his face!_ I thought, I then realized I was drooling. Then I realized this must not be Gohan, the Gohan I know had blond hair and blue eyes! Just then, a woman with black hair, Goten, and Mika barged into the door, the woman and Goten both wore scowls. _Wow! It must run in the family! Something really horrible must have happened to make them to make them all so unhappy! _I thought. But all their scowls vanished when they saw Gohan in the tank. "Oh my baby!" called the older woman when she saw Gohan. "Big brother! Goten called sobbing. "Poor Gohan!" sobbed Mika. Another thing was weird, the woman that was probably Gohans mom has a brown furry belt too! The woman looked at me "Are you Gohan's girlfriend?" she asked. "No not yet-" I started then realized what I was saying and covered my mouth. "OH! SOMEONE LOVES MY BABY! BRING ME TONS OF GRANDCHILDREN! OH! BY THE WAY MY NAME IS CHICHI! I AM GOHANS MOM! WHATS YOUR NAME? ChiChi yelled at the top of her lungs, she had stars in her eyes. "Um, my name is Videl Satan." I said frightened by ChiChi's outburst. ChiChi's face dropped a little, but then brightened. "Well you don't seem to be like your father so I agree of you and Gohan to date! You're such a pretty girl, so I don't mind! Your fathers rich, and we are filthy rich when we want to, so we don't have to worry about you taking our money!" ChiChi rambled. I was surprised, if this was Princess ChiChi, shouldn't that mean that they live in a castle and have servants? And why would they be rich if they want to? "Please don't tell Gohan about it, I don't want to tell him, at least not yet!" I pleaded. "Of course! Goten and Mika wont tell either because or they don't get lunch! ChiChi exclaimed. Goten's and Mika's faces looked as if their puppy died when ChiChi said no lunch, but then looked happy again when she said they can have lunch as long as they don't tell. Just than the tank beeped and Gohan and Vegeta popped out in nothing but their boxers, hey had their tails wrapped around their waists. I started drooling again when I saw Gohan, Vegeta noticed this and smirked, and Gohan was clueless to this and went to hug his mother. "Young man! Put your clothes on right now! She says playfully. "Gohan, you need to stay a little longer so I can run some tests on you, you don't mind me seeing you naked right?" Bulma questioned. "No, I guess not." Replied Gohan before going to the testing room to strip down. I was now thinking very dirty thoughts. I went back to my new room, not knowing someone was following me.

_Vegeta's pov_

I followed the Videl girl to her room, I figured I would just tell her a simple sentence. I knocked on the door, 'What?' she asked. "I came to tell you one thing, if you like Gohan, you should know that when you get close enough to him, believe him about everything, he is not lying, you should also know this, being with him will put you in a lot of danger or pain. Goodbye." And with that, I walked away, leaving a very confused Videl in the doorway.

_Gohan's pov_

After the tests, I went back to my room. I prepared for the questioning, but when I got there, it never came. Videl was on the couch reading a book, she said hi to me and smiled, she then continued her book. I found the book title really weird, it was called_ How _To_ Get a Boy To Like You. _I shrugged it off. Then Bulma's voice came from the speakers, _Class, please go to the lunch area, its time to go to one of the labs! _I heard a few cheers from the rooms nearby and made my way to the lunch area. When I got there, Bulma was already leading them towards the direction of my lab. _This isn't good!_ I thought. "Gohan!" Bulma called "Can you put in your password?" I typed in _I hate dad_ and the door opened revealing an amazing room (skipping description) "Ok class, this is a space ship that can defy gravity inside for training, it can travel anywhere in the universe, the maximum it would take would be 1 month." Bulma announced. "How long did it take for you to make it? Angela asked. "Oh I didn't make it!" Bulma laughed. "Gohan did!" The students stared at Gohan, they knew he was smart, but not this smart! "He could have graduated from the best collage in the world when he was 5!" she announced proudly. "Uh! You don't have to tell everyone!" I complained. "Well anyway, lets look at the rest of the lab!" Bulma said happily. (After the tour) "Ok class! You can now put on your bathing suit or gym clothes and go work out, go in the pool, or go to the hot tub. Have fun!" Bulma told everyone. _I guess Ill go to the pool _Gohan thought while running to his room to get his swim shorts.

_Normal Pov_

"Lets go to the pool guys!" Erasa exclaimed to Videl and Lime. "Sure!" they answered at the same time causing them both to giggle. Videl put on her blue floral bikini, Erasa put on her red bikini, and Lime put on her yellow bikini which had limes on it. They all jumped into the pool making a huge splash. Just then, Gohan came threw the door. Every girl had their attention on him except Lime. Even the boys were staring at him out of jealously. Gohan was there in blue swim trunks, his abs and muscles showing. He smirked when he saw all the girls looking at him. He jumped into the pool making a huge splash, all the girls then come swimming towards him trying to pinch and kiss him. He has a horrified look on his face and looks at Lime, "Help Me!" he mouths before a ton of girls pounce on him. Lime just giggles before pulling each girl off one by one of Gohan. _I have to find out his secrets! _Videl thought angrily._ Gohan pov_

I came back to the room gasping for breath, not because I was tired, but because I was terrified! I powered down from super saiyan, I didn't want to go to bed like that. I striped down, took a long shower, and then put on a blue pair of boxers. I got into bed falling asleep instantly.

_Videl's pov_

"OMG!" I mouthed when I saw Gohan power down, changing his hair from gold, to black, and eyes from a bright turquoise to an obsidian black color. _How is that possible! Nobody can change their hair from one color to another in an instant; the only way you can at all is by dyeing it! But he didn't (no shit Sherlock!)! And what about his eyes, you need colored contacts to change your eye color. _I was just walking to our room when I heard Gohan in there, so I peaked in. My face turned a very dark shade of red and got a bloody nose when I saw Gohan take off his clothes and go into the shower. _At least I got to see his sexy body again… No! Bad Videl! Don't turn into an Erasa! _I mentally scolded myself, then I noticed something swaying behind him, a tail, wait what? A TAIL? I saw him come out, put on a pair of monkey boxers, which made her giggle to herself since he had his tail sticking out. He then hopped into bed falling asleep instantly. I went into the room and tiptoed to where the newly transformed Gohan slept, I needed answers, especially about the tail, so I tried to shake him awake, the only this was that he didn't budge an inch! Not at all! _I guess that food actually does affect his weight… _Videl thought before trying to push him again. _Well, he does look innocent and cute when he has black hair, when he has golden, he is always frowning and looking mad. I wonder if something in the past affected that. _I thought. _Probably something to do with his dad being dead and all. _I then jumped into my bed that was across from Gohan's, falling asleep with many, many questions in my mind.

_Normal Pov_

Bang! Bang! Ding! Ding! Clang! Clang! "WAKE UP ALREADY! WE WANT BREAKFAST!" our 2 favorite chibis yelled at the top of their lungs while banging pots, spoons, and ChiChi's beloved Frying Pan Of Doom, which was sure to bring a couple of whacks to the head later. Gohan and Vegeta were the first to hear it, its sorta hard to miss when you have saiyan hearing, not to mention that your ears are bleeding… Gohan powered up to super saiyan in time to see Vegeta yelling at them. "BRATS!" Vegeta yelled with rage. "YOU JUST INTERRUPTED MY SOAP OPERAS! I FINALLY GET TO WATCH IT AND YOU JUST RUINED THE BEST PART!" Vegeta screamed chasing Goten and Trunks around the house. All the kids stared at Vegeta weirdly, this strong, mean, and the man who was voted most dangerous besides Hercule Satan watched SOUP OPERAS! Once Vegeta noticed the kids were staring at him, he blushed furiously and stomped away. Goten and Trunks gave a sigh of relief, they would be able to swallow their breakfast this time! "BREAKFAST!" Bulma's mother (is it Panchi or Bunny?) called. When the students heard this, they hurried to get to the dining area, they all knew how much Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta eat, and today, Bulma's mother was cooking, not the machine, so they wanted to get at least SOME food. When they got there, the delicious smell of bacon, eggs, waffles, pancakes, French toast, toast, and a million other breakfast things filled their nose. The students noticed that the saiyans were already eating. They hurried to get whatever they could. Videl spotted Gohan eating his gigantic breakfast alone in the corner and decided that this was the perfect time to question him. She sat next to him and was about to ask him how he made his hair black last night, when ChiChi barged in, she saw Gohan and Videl in the corner alone with Videl about to whisper something in his ear. She squealed, very VERY loudly. "Grandchildren!" she whispered to herself excitedly. Videl turned to see ChiChi looking at them, squealing. She than noticed the brown fuzzy thing wrapped around her waist. Her eyes widened. _So ChiChi has a tail too? Now that I think of it, Vegeta, Mika, Lime, Goten, and Trunks do too! _ She thought. _It must be connected somehow, I can see how Trunk s might've gotten his, from his dad, Goten and Gohan probably got theirs from their mother, but their father could have had one too. But that leaves Mika and Lime, when a new student comes, her father has to talk with their parents and Videl was always dragged along, and they defiantly did not have belts or tails. Lime's mom was wearing a tube top and denim jeans and her father was also wearing jeans and a red plaid shirt, there's nowhere to hide a tail with that on. I wonder if Lime's parents know she has a tail…_ Videl thought weighing her options, she thought that they probably didn't, or they would probably make her take it off through surgery or something. Once she got her mind off tails, she noticed Gohan glaring at her, his glare said, _You're to close to me, go away! _ So she asked her questions quickly. "Gohan, how do you turn your hair and eyes black? How do you, and the rest of your family, the Briefs family, Lime, and Mika have tails? Are they real?" she said quickly noticing his face was full of anger. "YOU WERE PEEKING ON ME YOU BITCH?" Gohan screamed. Everyone in the dining area stared at Videl, she was not known to peek, not once, everyone else was known to though, their school was filled with perverts. Videl blushed a dangerously dark red. "N-no! We share a room and when I was doing to go in, you were there!" she said blushing darker with every passing second. ChiChi, who was listening to this conversation in the other room with her saiyan hearing was red in anger and happiness, the bright side was that she would be getting grandchildren, bad part was that the girl might be a whore. Gohan on the other hand just stomped back to his room growling about stupid weakling humans with their pervy ways. Videl followed him, with a still red face. She was going to get her answers!


End file.
